


Nothing but the Finest Part

by orphan_account



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 이단벤지
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>은퇴한 에이전트 이단, 그의 경호 상대인 벤지. au + 연령 조작</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Finest Part

"지금 뭘 먹는 거죠?"

"……치킨버거인데."

"왜 그런 걸 먹어요?"

예상 밖의 질문들에 이단 헌트는 눈을 깜빡였다. 그의 맞은편에 백팩을 던지듯이 내려놓고 앉은 벤자민 던이 못마땅한 표정으로 재차 물었다.

"혹시 우리 집에서 돈을 너무 적게 주는 건가요?"

"아니, 그건 절대 아닌데,"

"그럼 그런 싸구려 말고 제대로 된 걸 먹어요."

이단은 벤지를 가만히 응시했다. 그 자신의 나이의 절반에도 미치지 못하는 핏덩이 같은 도련님이 이번에도 특유의 성질을 부리는 것인지, 혹은 진심으로 화를 내는 것인지 판단하기 어려웠다. 그는 좀 더 광역적인 범위에서 사람들을 관찰하는 것에 익숙했고, 따라서 이처럼 밀접한 일대일의 인간관계를 만드는 것은 극도로 까다로운 일이었다.

"수업은 끝났지. 바로 집에 갈 거야?"

"오늘은 혼자 갈 거예요."

아무래도 특유의 성질 쪽이었다고 생각하며 이단은 고개를 저었다.

"그럴 수는 없는 거 알잖아, 너를 안전하게 하는 게 내 목표라고."

"이 시골에서 안전은 무슨. 아무 일도 일어나지 않는 곳이잖아요."

"너도 알겠지만, 벤지, 내 고용주는 네가 아냐."

너의 부모님……. 알겠어요, 내가 전화하면 와요. 벤지는 이단의 말을 끊고 자리에서 일어났다. 이단은 그의 뒷모습을 잠시 보다가, 이제는 단골이 된 카페로 향했다.

 

사실은 심장이 터질 것 같아서 견딜 수 없었다. 벤자민 던은 고개를 저었지만 상념은 달아나지 않았다. 맞은편에서 걸어오던 남자(못생겼다)가 황급히 그를 피해 자신이 오던 길로 돌아갔다. 그는 아침에 썼던 /adv/를 확인했다. '집안에서 붙여준 30살(3 decades) 연상의 보디가드랑 연애하는 법 조언 좀.' 댓글에는 역시나 쓸데없는 소리밖에 없었다. '주작 꺼져라.' 'lol OP what romance novel u writing' 같은 소리를 보던 벤지는 역시 포챈 동정들한테 물어보는 것이 아니었다고 생각하며, 레딧에 물어봤어야 하는지 고민했다.

그의 인생이 걸린 문제는 클로짓 게이이자 티피컬 너드로 살아오던 일상에 할리우드급으로 잘생긴 남자가 들어오면서 시작되었다. 벤지는 그의 부모님이 보디가드를 붙여야겠다고 했을 때 필사적으로 반대했으나, 막상 은퇴한 에이전트라는 남자를 만나고 나서는 어떠한 종류의 반항도 하지 않았다. 부잣집 막내로 곱게 자라온 성장 배경을 들키지 않겠다던 당초의 목적에는 금이 갔지만, 남자, 이단 헌트의 사진을 본 순간부터 그는 사랑에 빠져버렸다.

그와 얘기한 후 다른 사람을 만나면 그들의 얼굴이 해양생물처럼 보이는 부작용이 있었지만, 이단은 벤지의 이상형이 그대로 현실로 튀어나온 것 같은 사람이었다. 마지막 임무에서 다리를 다쳐 은퇴하게 된 나머지 살짝 다리를 절었지만, 여전히 신체 능력은 일반인을 압도했으며, 결정적으로 그런 것은 모두 상관없을 정도로 얼굴만 뜯어먹고 살아도 삼대는 먹고살 정도로 잘생겼다.

만일 배우가 되었다면 간판으로 나오는 시리즈물을 찍고, 로맨스 코미디도 찍고, 한 편당 천오백만 달러는 가볍게 받는 할리우드의 사랑받는 스타가 되었을 것이라고 해도 무방할 얼굴이었다. 너드 커뮤니티에서 만났던, 마찬가지로 클로짓 게이였으며 평균보다 낮은 외모였던 처음이자 마지막 남자친구와는 비교조차 못 할 외모였다. 게다가 성격은 또 어떠한가. 살가운 듯하면서도 의외로 속세의 것들에 낯설어하는 모습은 그의 오타쿠 감성을 자극하기에 충분했다. 벤지 자신을 대할 때도 서른 살 많은 사람으로서 어떻게든 조언하는 듯한 태도를 취해야겠는데 정작 자신이 벤지에게 해줄 조언은 없어 서먹해 하는 모습조차 사랑스러웠다.

그런 남자와 24시간 함께 생활하라는 부모의 지침은 너무한 것이 아닌가. 물론 언제나 벤지에게 최고의 것들만 해주려고 했던 부모님의 성격상 이단이 아니었더라도 경호원을 붙일 것은 분명하기에, 오히려 감사해야 하는 일이기도 했다. 그렇지만 마음의 준비 없이 그의 얼굴을 볼 때마다, 예를 들면 느지막하게 일어났는데 벌써 일어나서 말끔한 모습을 한 이단을 보았을 때, 벤지는 지구 내핵까지 파고들어가고 싶은 기분을 느꼈다.

굳이 미국으로 가야겠냐며 부모님은 그가 이타카로 가는 것을 반대했지만, 돌이켜 생각해보면 최고의 선택이었다. 부모님의 감시 밖에서 세상에서 제일 잘생긴 남자와 동거하는 것. 그가 자신의 보디가드며, 무성애자가 아닌가 싶을 정도로 그 누구에게도 성적 관심이 없는 담백한 사람이라는 것만 빼면 더할 나위 없었다.

 

이단 헌트로 말할 것 같으면, 애초에 임무로 인해 만나야 하는 IMF의 사람들을 빼고는 오랜 관계를 유지해본 적이 없는 사람이었다. 그는 닷새 동안 카사블랑카-뭄바이-알래스카를 오가는 일을 하는 사람이었고, 수많은 목숨 수당을 쌓아올릴 정도로 자신의 직업에 매진했다. 대의를 위해 일한다는 그의 소명에 정확히 들어맞는 직업이었다. 위험천만한 직업이었음에도 일과는 관련 없는 이유(교통사고였다)로 은퇴하게 되자, 그의 팀원이 새로운 일을 소개했다.

그와 같은 출신을 선호하는, 부자들을 위한 경호업체에서 일하는 것은 예전과 비교할 수 없는 강도의 일이었다. 몸은 전혀 힘들지 않았음에도, 이단은 새 직장이 다분히 불편했다. 목적 없는 감정적 혼란은 그가 가장 감내하기 어려운 일이었는데, 이단은 그보다 한 세대 밑이라고 해도 과언이 아닌 어린 고용주를 볼 때마다 말로 정의하기 힘든 기묘한 기분이 들었다.

어린애들은 이해하기 힘들다고 생각하며 이단은 자신이 나이가 들었음을 실감했다. 펀딩이나 대출 없이 아이비리그에 아무렇지도 않게 자식을 보낼 수 있는 부모 밑에서 오냐오냐 자라서 그런지, 변덕이 심했다. 디폴트는 새침한 태도였는데, 가끔은 신경질을 내고 또 가끔은 이해하기 힘들 정도로 나긋나긋해서 이단은 그의 기분을 예측하기가 힘들었다.

얼마 전에는 그가 벤지를 기다리는 동안 교내의 사슴 사냥 시즌에 대한 전단지를 보고 있는 것만으로도 화를 냈는데, 이로부터 이단은 벤지가 환경단체에 연간 수천 달러씩 기부하고 있다는 사실을 알게 되었다. 내친 김에 친환경 전문 쇼핑몰에 들어가 합성 피혁 코트를 주문하던 것을 보며 이단은 역시 인터넷 친화 세대와는 맞지 않는다고 생각했다.

그가 관심있는 쪽은 철저한 보안 시스템을 해제하는 쪽이었지, 무언가를 구글하는 것이 아니었다. 따라서 아무렇지도 않게 컴퓨터를 다루는(그렇다. 벤지의 전공은 CS였다.) 모습은 그에게 약간의 경탄을 자아냈다. 어느 날은 함께 FKA twigs의 라이브 영상을 보았는데, 전혀 이해할 수 없는 음악에 대한 감상을 묻는 바람에 이단은 가수가 예쁘네, 같은 대답을 했고 벤지는 화를 냈다. 이단은 이유를 짐작조차 할 수 없었다.

 

  
'그냥 술을 마시고 한판 해 kkkkkkkk'

스타워즈 커뮤니티에서 친해진 여자가 k를 잔뜩 섞은 경박한 메시지를 보냈다. 개소리하지 마, 라고 답장을 보내면서도 나름 괜찮은 옵션이라고 생각하며 벤지는 아이폰을 뒤집었다. 강사가 들어왔기 때문만은 아니었다. 랩탑을 켜고 의미 없는 사이트들을 돌아다니며, 벤지는 수업이 끝난 후를 생각했다. 그의 전화 한 통이면 이단은 혼다 어코드를 끌고 강의실 앞에 올 것이다. 그러면 그들은 드라이든 로드에 있는 아파트로 돌아갈 것이며, 어쩌면 레스토랑에 가서 밥을 먹거나, 아니면 중국 요리를 배달시켜 먹을 것이다.

나쁘지 않았다. 아니, 나쁘지 않다는 표현으로는 부족했다. 그가 이단 헌트와 하고 싶은 일들도 이러한 루틴에서 크게 벗어나지는 않았다. 그가 원하는 것은 딱 한 발짝 더 나가는 것뿐이었다. 이미 동거는 하고 있었으니까.

"나쁘진 않은데……."

술을 마시러 가자는 벤지의 제안에 이단은 잠시 고민하는 것 같더니 이내 동의했다.

"그럼 7시쯤 연락할게요. 아마 그때 팀과제가 끝날 테니까."  
"그래."

이단은 혼자서도 마실 정도로 술을 열정적으로 좋아하는 타입이 아니었다. 그러고 보니 은퇴한 이후로는 정말 벤지 외의 사람을 만날 일이 없어 바에 간 적도 없었다. 간만에 바에 가겠네, 같은 생각을 하며, 이단은 좀처럼 읽히지 않는 소설을 펼쳤다.

 

그러나 8시가 되었는데도 벤지로부터의 전화는 오지 않았다. 계약할 때 그의 부모로부터, 벤지는 간섭당하는 것을 싫어하니 먼저 전화하지 말라는 말을 들었다. 그렇지만 이단이 이번에 전화하지 않은 것은 그런 조항 때문이 아니라, 그의 뇌리를 스치는 직감 때문이었다. 이단은 침착하게 랩탑을 열었다.

학교에서 북서쪽으로 1마일 떨어진 곳에서 벤지의 위치가 확인되었다. 계속해서 국경 쪽으로 움직이고 있는 것을 본 이단은, 곧바로 지체없이 바이크에 올라탔다. 포장 상태가 좋지 않은 도로를 시속 80마일이 넘는 속도로 달리면서 몇 번이나 위험할 정도로 차체가 흔들렸지만, 이단은 속도를 낮추지 않았다.

점점 간격이 줄어들고 있었지만, 갑자기 신호가 끊겼다. 이단은 잠시 바이크를 멈추고 화면을 확대했다. 국경 직전, 온타리오 호 근처였다. 그는 다시 시동을 걸었다.

신호가 끊긴 위치에 가까워지자, 그는 본능적으로 어느 건물인지 알 수 있었다. 이단은 멀리서 바이크를 멈춰 세운 후, 발소리를 죽여 폐공장에 다가갔다. 그가 현역으로서 참여했던 웬만한 미션들과 달리, 겉에서 보이는 가드도 없었고, 인식할 수 있는 레이저 탐지 장치도 없었다. 그래도 긴장을 늦추지 않으며, 그는 공장에 잠입했다.

띄엄띄엄 배치된 일반인에 가까운 자들을 소리조차 내지 않고 기절시키며, 이단은 1층 전체를 확인하고, 계단을 타고 올라갔다. 처음으로 총 소리와 함께 요란한 벨이 울렸지만, 이단은 조금도 당황하지 않았다. 은퇴하면서 더 이상 피를 볼 일은 없을 거라고 생각했지만 어쩔 수 없지, 이단은 자신을 막아서는 남자의 허벅지에 깊숙히 나이프를 박았다 빼며 생각했다.

"머, 멈춰! 움직이면 쏜다!"  
"언제적 얘기야 대체."

이단의 머리에 총구를 겨눈 남자를 망설임 없이 먼저 쏜 이단이 꽁꽁 묶인 벤지에게 다가갔다. 눈물범벅인 얼굴의 곳곳에 생채기가 나 있었다. 벤지, 벤지. 이름을 부르며 이단이 그의 뺨을 가볍게 두드렸다.

"정신 차려, 괜찮아?"  
"으으, 이단,"

뭔가 말하려던 벤지의 눈에서 왈칵 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 이제 괜찮아, 미안해. 벤지의 몸을 묶은 밧줄을 풀며 이단이 낮게 속삭였다. 일단 가자.

"이대로 가도 괜찮아요?"  
"자업자득이지. 다 죽여줄까?"  
"아 아뇨, 그런 뜻으로 한 말은 아니었어요."

황급히 고개를 저은 벤지는, 아직도 바닥에서 바르작거리는 총을 맞은 남자를 보았다. 적의에 찬 시선과 마주친 그가 움츠러들었다. 공장을 빠져나온 그들은, 이단이 버려두다시피 한 mv 아구스타로 향했다.

"이거 둘이 탈 수 있어요?"  
"힘들겠지?"

이단의 시선은 아직 건물에 고정되어 있었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 폐공장을 보던 이단이, 벤지의 귀를 막았다. 벤지가 눈을 크게 떴다. 왜냐고 묻는 입모양에 그는 대답하지 않았다. 그러나 벤지는 곧 이유를 알게 되었다. 요란한 소리를 내며 건물이 무너졌다.

 

그나마 가까운 시가지 쪽으로 가, 거대한 차를 빌려 뒤에 바이크를 싣고 오는 동안 이단은 벤지에게 자신이 짐작했던 사항들에 대해 질문했다. 예상대로 그의 부모님 때문이었다. 가족 중 혼자 미국에 있다는 것이 이런 식으로 작용할 줄 몰랐는지, 벤지는 그가 파악한 정황에 대해 얘기하던 도중 중간중간 말을 멈췄다.

"진짜 죽는 줄 알았어요. 이단이 빨리 와서 다행이지."  
"미안해. ……역시 앞으로는 강의실까지 같이 가야겠어."  
"안 돼요!"  
"오늘 같은 일이 있고도 안 된다는 거야?"

드물게 화가 난 목소리였다. 벤지는 순간 오싹한 기분이 들었다. 역시 심장에 좋지 않았다.

"심장에 안 좋아서,"  
"그게 무슨 말이야? Heart disease?"  
"아니, 그건 아니고요……."

벤지는 말끝을 흐렸다. 자정을 넘긴 시각이었고, 이단은 평소보다 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 운전하고 있었다. 말을 걸기조차 조심스러웠지만, 그는 나름의 용기를 내서 이단에게 물었다.

"이단, 혹시 화났어요?"  
"전혀."  
"그런데 왜 그렇게, 기분이,"  
"너를 제대로 보호하지 못했으니까, 굳이 화가 났다면 나 자신에게 난 거야, 벤지."

그는 심장이 내려앉는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 남자는 자신이 그런다는 자각조차 없으면서 끔찍하게 사람을 설레게 했다. 옆자리를 본 이단은 차를 멈춰 세웠다.

"벤지, 왜 울어, 이제 다 괜찮아."  
"괜찮긴 뭐가 괜찮아요!"

울먹이면서 벤지가 그에게 따졌다.

"남들한테도 이렇게 대해요?"  
"이렇게, 라니 무슨─"  
"쓸데없이 사람 설레게 하고, 좋아하게 만들고, 그 얼굴로 그러고 다니면 좋아요?"  
"무슨 소리야, 벤지."

울음소리가 커졌다. 만화적일 정도로 엉엉 우는 한참 어린 남자를 차마 어떻게 달래지도 못하고, 이단은 안절부절못하며 가방에서 티슈를 꺼냈다. 벤지는 자신의 눈물을 닦아주려는 그의 손을 홱 밀어냈다.

"이단, 바보예요? 눈치 없어요?"  
"벤지, 우선 진정,"  
"진정하겠냐고요, 흐어어, 내가 잘못했지, 왜 이런 사람을 좋아해선,"

허공을 배회하던 이단의 손이 멈췄다. 이단이 갈라진 목소리로 물었다.

"그게 무슨 소리야, 벤지?"  
"무슨 소리긴요, 좋아한다고요, 이단 헌트."

다시 울음소리가 커져, 이단은 이번에야말로 벤지에게 티슈를 건넸다. 다시 차를 출발하고 이타카로 향하는 동안, 끔찍한 침묵이 내려앉았다. 벤지는 이대로 다시 차를 돌려 나이아가라 폭포로 향해 뛰어내리고 싶었다.

 

"벤지. 아무래도 같이 살다 보니까 그런 생각을 하는 것 같아서, 당분간은 다른 경호원과 지내보는 게 어떨까."

장거리 운전으로 피로가 역력히 내려앉은 얼굴과 달리 여전히 목소리는 상냥했다. 벤자민 던은 잠시 말을 잃었다.

"헌트 씨."  
"응?"  
"내가 지금 장난하는 것 같아요?"  
"그런 의미가 아니라,"

벤지가 그의 손을 와락 잡았다. 따뜻하고 부드러운 타인의 손이 닿자, 이단은 반사적으로 손을 빼려고 했지만 벤지는 그를 붙잡았다.

"이단, 나랑 연애해요."  
"그……."  
"10초 내로 대답해줘요."

벤지의 말에 이단은 여전히 손을 빼지 못한 채 눈을 깜빡였다. 환영처럼 붉은 숫자가 아른거렸다. 10.00, 9.78, 9.14, 8.63, 8.37, 7.96, 7.45, 6.82, 6.31, 5.94. 0.01초 단위로 급격하게 내려가는 초시계의 잔상을 보던 이단이 황급히 대답했다.

"그, 그래?"

공포와 긴장으로 절어 있던 몸이 순식간에 안도하여 무너졌다. 벤지! 다급하게 그의 이름을 외치며 이단이 벤지를 붙잡았다. 이단의 목소리에 희미하게 웃으며 벤지는 그대로 의식을 잃었다.

 

"……같은 일이 시작이었죠. 그때 이단이 얼마나 잘생겼는지, 참. 늘 잘생기긴 했지만."  
"그러냐."

이단 헌트의 전 직장 동료는 무심하게 대답하며, 벤지가 계산한 피자에 집중했다. 이단이 대학 신입생과 교제 중이라는 말을 듣고 IMF의 팀원들이 세상에 이런 양심 없는 페도파일이 어딨느냐고 자신을 보내 정황을 알아보라고 했기에 어쩌다가 그들의 집에 와 있었지만, 그는 당장에라도 이곳을 탈출하고 싶었다. 이단 헌트의 잘생김에 대해 3596835번 언급하는 것만 해도 문제였지만, 사랑이 넘치는 광경을 보는 것도 괴로웠다.

"신성한 피자 앞에서 무슨 짓이지, 이단 헌트?"  
"아. 너무 그러지 마, 루터"  
"'너무'라니. 너무한 건 너 아니야?"

내가 이 꼬락서니를……. 루터 스티켈은 고개를 돌렸다. 거대한 TV의 화면에는 일시 정지된 바이오 하자드의 화면이 떠 있었다. 이단이 게임을 별로 좋아하지 않아서 하질 않는다는 벤지의 말에 루터는 '걔는 그냥 못하는 거야.'라고 진실을 알려주고 싶었지만, 차마 그의 환상을 깰 수 없었다.

무한한 신뢰와 사랑 : 이단은 현역일 때 어땠어요? 이번에는 진실을 말할 수 있었다.

"대단한 사람이었지. 남들이라면 절대 할 수 없는 일들을 수도 없이 해냈고."  
"역시 그럴 줄 알았어."

그렇다, 이런 반응만 아니었더라면. 연인의 말에 이단은 멋쩍게 웃으면서, 고개를 저었다. 루터는 시계를 확인했다.

"이만 가 볼게."  
"급한 일도 없으면서?"  
"네가 그걸 어떻게 아냐?"  
"하하……."

충분히 피자를 먹은 벤지가 손을 씻겠다며 자리에서 일어났다. 이단를 가만히 보던 루터가 그 틈에 물었다.

"얘 부모님은 아는 거야?"  
"글쎄?"  
"언제부터 그렇게 무책임한 인간이 된 것인가, 이단 헌트."  
"글쎄."

냅킨으로 입가를 닦은 이단이 말했다.

"언젠가는 끝날지도 모르겠지. 그건, 나랑 벤지가 아니라도 범용적으로 적용되는 말이야."  
"그렇지."  
"그러니까 지금 행복한 것만이 의미 있지 않을까."  
"……뭐, 그건 그렇지만."

루터의 시계가 울렸다. 이단 역시 익히 알고 있는 소리였다. 정말 가봐야겠네, 이단의 말에 루터가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"잘 지내라."  
"하하, 너도. 어디 다치지 말고."  
"내가 다칠 일이 뭐가 있다고."  
"그래도, 모르는 일이니까."

그는 집을 나가기 전, 막 화장실에서 나온 벤지와 마주쳤다. 벌써 가게요? 벤지의 말에 루터가 애매한 긍정의 대답을 했다. 벤지가 예상치 못한 말을 했다.

"와줘서 고마워요."  
"뭐가?"  
"이단의 친구라면서요."  
"친구는 아니지만."  
"그래도 친한 동료였잖아요. 저는 그에 대해 더 많은 것을 알고 싶거든요."

대단하군, 대단해. 루터는 고개를 저었다. 여러 가지 의미로 그다지 인간 같지 않던 남자가 연애를 한다는 것도, 그 대상이 지극히 곱게 자란, 에이전트 이단 헌트와는 어떠한 접점도 지니지 않는 사람이라는 것도 믿기 힘든 일이었다. 그렇지만 적어도, 이단 역시 그를,

"신기하네. 그 이단 헌트가 누군가를 좋아하긴 한다니."  
"무슨 뜻이에요?"  
"난 걔가 무성애자인 줄 알았거든."  
"그게 섹슈얼한 측면이라면 전혀,"  
"아니, 별로 듣고 싶지 않거든."

푹 한숨을 내쉰 루터가 마지막으로 덧붙였다. 이제 진짜 가봐야 하니까. 너도, 이단도 잘 지내라. 알겠어요, 벤지가 대답하며 활짝 웃었다. 루터가 나가자 잠시 북적였던 집이 다시 조용해졌다. 또 눈이 오네, 이단이 나지막이 말했다.

"이타카에는 늘 오는데요."  
"그래도, 눈은 볼 때마다 좋아."

괜히 행복하달까. 이단의 말에 벤지가 물었다.

"지금 행복해요?"  
"그래."  
"……저도 그래요."

 

 


End file.
